A New World Order
by deathscout1293
Summary: part two of jen and kira's revenge. After the victory over the skeksis, the Gelflings make Jin and Kira king and queen of Thra. Kira then starts a campaign war against the human race in order to keep her race safe. Will she succeed and create a galaxy where the Gelflings live without fear? or become fear itself please give reviews negative or positive
1. Chapter 1

New World Order

Ch 1

Kira laid back in her throne dreaming about the next move she will make to expand her empire. Jen barged through the doors that led into the throne room. "Kira my queen, I gathered 500 of our best soldiers, and are ready for your orders!'' Jen said with excitement. "Jen did you have to barge in like that?'' asked Kira. "Anyway the drugs are in the room behind the throne. Issue them out to the troops and save two of them for me and you." commanded Kira. Jen picked up the boxes and struggled to get them out of the room. Fizzgig was laying in Kira's lap. She brought him with her the last time she and Jen went back to their time to pick up the annoying beast. Fizzgig saw Jen and started jumping at him with joy. "Fizzgig fucking stop it! O Shit.!" Jen fell over breaking all the vials except one. Jen looked over at Kira. Her face grew red with hatred. Kira got up from her throne and walked over to Fizzgig, picked him up and shoved her blade through his skull. Kira then took the needle and stuck herself. The drug raced through her blood. She dropped on all fours and started puking up blood. Jen knelt down next to her. "Kira are you alright"? He asked. Kira pulled herself up using Jen's sleeve. "I'm fine Jen." she said. She then bit into Jen's neck and started drinking his blood. Jen crashed to the floor. The five hundred Gelfling soldiers stood paralyzed. Kira lunged at them and began feasting on their blood. None of them could stop her. She was to powerful. Her speed, her strength. It was like a demon from the pits of Hell. Kira left the throne room and walked to the machine that was much like the one Paul and Caleb used. She traveled to different times and places to gather ideas and technologies for her new kingdom on earth. The following two days, Kira came back with all the technology she ever wanted to wage war against earth. She walked back into the throne room. All five hundred soldiers were beginning to wake. Jen was the first one. "Kira what happened to us." he ask. Kira smiled at him and told him they were vampires and the vanguard of the army. Kira then commanded all Gelfling tribes from across Thra to gather and join into one giant army to declare earth as their own and become the alpha species. Hundreds of thousands joined. Female and male alike. The Gelfling army battle armor consist of a light yet durable armor that covered the torso with thick steel toe and heel boots. The helmet was made of material stronger than kevlar yet lighter, that also had a piece that covered their face. The uniform underneath was just a normal black cargo long sleeve shirt with black cargo pants. To fight in earths cold regions, a thick fur mantel could be attached to the armor and helmet. Their weapons were also a heavier caliber than the normal 5.56 or 7.2 calibers. A bayonet could also be equipped on the muzzle of the weapon. The time had came for the start of the invasion. Kira had ships build to hold her twenty million strong army. Her flagship was the biggest. She walked down the lines of troops and fighter pilots who all cheered for her and Jen. Kira and Jen walked hand in hand to the command room on the flagship. "All crews to your stations ready yourselves for we go to war and become a mighty race." Kira said over the intercoms. The ships elevated off the ground and began to soar into space. It will take sixteen years for them to reach Earth's orbit. "Kira your dream, your fantasy, your very meaning of life is be going to be fulfilled." Jen said as he looked over at Kira's black armor that covered her whole body. Her hair strait and dark cause she died it just before take off. She also wore a huge sword that she had made that strapped to her back. "Yes Jen the humans need to be worried cause the Gelflings are coming and the beast will be released and the animals of Hell will feast on their flesh. For the human soul will be mine." Kira let out an evil laugh as she stroked the pictures of Paul and Caleb. "You know Jen I want these two to become my servants. I wonder what they are doing now. Those idiots are probably dead." She said "Paul never liked Gelflings and Caleb married that Gelfling girl Adena." Said Jen. "Ah yes that's right well ill fucking fix that." Kira said. "Bring me a podling im famished." commanded Kira. "Yes my queen." answered a soldier. A podling was brought in and Kira severed the podling's head. She then started feasting on podling blood. "Im sure human blood tastes a helluva lot better my soldiers" said Kira. Aughra traveled with the army. She walked up to Kira and said "Why take you army to destroy a race of creatures?" Kira sighed with annoyance. "Because I know the humans have space traveling technology and will do nothing to stop exploring for life on different planets. I have seen how humans wage war. They destroy beautiful forests and kill innocent people. Even the humans fighting for good act barbaric when killing the enemy. Hell I even seen the future of Thra a decade after me and Jen die of old age. Humans begin to colonize the Thra then they will practically destroy the area with lead fire and death. That's why I want to rule over humanity." Aughra left saddened about Kira's blood thirst. Jen asked Kira. "Sweetheart do we have the capabilities to defeat the humans? Cause as of now I think we will only be cut down by their weapons." "Yes Jen, but we do have sixteen years to train the whole army in all fighting styles of the humans for I acquired alot of different training manuals." she replied. "You know I wonder how Adena is doing living among the humans?'' Kira thought to herself.

A scream rang out from Caleb's and Adena's bedroom. Caleb ran in "What is it a spider?" "No I'm I'm pr...egnant. How can this be, I'm only a twenty six year old Gelfling." said Adena. "Well maybe human sperm is a lot fertile than Gelflings. I hope its a girl." said Caleb. Caleb was so excited he called Paul and Mike. Mike congratulated him as Paul started ranting. "Wow Caleb that poor child, haha I can see it now. You'll have a girl and as she is flying around she'll look so beautiful and graceful until she laughs. Bwahahaha ooo a butterfly." Caleb just laughed. "You know Paul you could have married a Gelfling as well." ''Um no." Paul said with discuss. "C'mon their just like humans, only more elven like" said Caleb. Over the next nine months, Adena waited anxiously for her child to be born. Caleb was on a deployment with Paul to quell a rebellion in the middle east and she had to count on herself and her human friends for aide. One night Adena's labor pains were five minutes apart. She managed to grab her bags and called a cab to take her to the hospital. Adena's best friend Kelly came to be with her. Kelly also brought her camera to show Caleb when he gets home. After hours of pain, Adena gave birth to a beautiful girl. Caleb came home a couple of weeks later. Together Caleb and Adena named their daughter Kathrine. Six years later Adena gave birth to her and Caleb's son Clancy after the military author Tom Clancy. When Kathrine became sixteen, Caleb entrusted her with driving ten year old Clancy to school before she went to school herself. Kathrine became a football cheerleader. Every game she gets so excited that her wings would pop out and she would fly around. The other kids were used to this weird girl cause she was the most beautiful girl at school. One time Kat came home so excited that she was picked to be the lead singer for a female fronted garage metal band. "Wow that's my girl!" Caleb shouted. "Well at least shes excepting some of her Gelfling heritage." said Adena. One night, Caleb and Paul had a barbecue in the back yard. Kat and her band friends performed for the event. "Wow they sound like the band Archenemy." said Caleb. "Yeah she even got the growling down also and that heavy guitar rift and double base is awesome." said Paul. After the party, Kat went up to Paul and asked. "Uncle Paul why do you hate Gelflings what have we done to deserve your anger?" "OK ill tell you cause your my niece. Gelflings remind me of elves, and one day your father and i went to a renaissance festival and this woman who dressed like an elf threw this "magical" dust on me then my dog attacked me. So when I seen Gelflings I got horrible flashbacks." "Wow a dog uncle that's funny. Your funny uncle Paul." joked Kathrine. "Well Kat how bout you get bit by a crazed german shepherd and still be in a good mood." responded Paul. The Gelfling ships were entering Earth's atmosphere. Kira commanded all troops to battle stations. The air force will clear the skies to make way for the landing of ground troops. The five hundred vampires led by Kira will take out all forms of communication. Jen asked "So Kira what will we do if we get prisoners?" "Non combatants will be our work force and kill the combatants or make sure they dare not fight back or face a horrible bloody death." Kira responded. Kira addressed her troops saying that the Gelfling race will reign over the galaxies and the human race if willing will be breeded out of exsistance.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

People all over the neighborhood were enjoying the peaceful afternoon. The sun was shining, children were playing in the yards, the smell of food and charcoal filled the air, and a gentle breeze kept everyone comfortable. The ground then began to shake but it only lasted for mere seconds. An ominous shadow casts itself over the town. Caleb and Paul looked towards the sky and saw space ships in the shape of old pirate style ships, only with no sails, gray in color, and a crescent roof. Caleb and Paul's phone began to ring. They were called away to Washington DC to prepare for the worse. Caleb drove with Paul beside him and they had the radio on. They could hear as the air force sent a squadron of fighters to see what the aliens wanted. They were greeted with death as anti air weapons ripped away at the fighters. The ones who got away were struck down by alien fighters. Soon the skies were filled with all sorts of fighter planes and air craft. The President ordered all troops reserve and active to join with the national guard and police forces to combat these aliens. Generals tried to activate defence systems, but the communications went black. Fire fights then started up on the ground from alien troops landing in hordes in lease defended areas. Caleb and Paul jumped into a cougar which is a version of the old humvee only not as wide and noisy but more armored, and started speeding through the streets. A soldier in the vehicle with them, jumped on the .50 cal and started shooting at the aliens taking out a few. A bullet then struck the soldier in the neck killing him instantly. The soldier's blood started running down the grooves inside the vehicle. "What the hell are these things?" asked Paul. "How the fuck should I know!'' shouted Caleb. They then struck an alien with such force that half its body went through the wind shield. Shrapnel from an explosion beside them then chopped the body in half. Paul grabbed the other half and pulled it through the wind shield and threw it in the back seat. Caleb pulled off into an alley. The front and inside of the cougar was covered in blood and guts. "Caleb cover me while i see what kind of aliens we're fighting." said Paul. Paul threw the alien's body out and took its helmet off. "No way!'' he shouted. "What's wrong?'' Caleb asked. "It's a fucking Gelfling!" Paul shouted. "Why the hell would they want to attack us for?" Caleb asked. "Because the Gelfling race will never again go into extinction." Kira said while walking up on them. "Kira that's why we killed the Skeksis for you so your race can live in peace." said Caleb. "No not from threats on Thra, but from humanity. You see i made a copy of your machine and traveled several hundreds of years into Thra's future. What I saw were humans torching our forests and gunning down my people." Kira said with tears streaming down her face. "You do know you could have came in peace and explained that your a peaceful race and we would be friends." Paul responded. "Bullshit! I know how earthlings are when it comes to treaties. You say you will never attack, but if we have something you want and we don't give it to you then you come and take it buy force. I've read up on the history of earth. Sixteen years I studied from the creation or formation to the times of Egypt, the rise and fall of the Greek states, the Roman empire rise and fall, the crusades, the black plague, the renaissance, the protestant reformation, and the discovery of the new world. O lets not forget that this country has been fighting wars from the late 1600s to this date. So don't tell me earth will want peace with us. In other words FUCK YOU!'' "Holy shit she's intelligent what do we do Paul?'' "Shoot her you idiot!" Paul shouted at Caleb. Kira quickly rushed forward and grabbed Paul then threw him through a nearby window, Caleb shot Kira in the shoulder just as Kira pinned him against the wall by clutching her hand around hid throat. Kira then stabbed Caleb repeatedly in the torso area. She then threw him to the ground. Kira licked Caleb's blood off her hands. She stooped down and grabbed Caleb by his hair and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry my friend but you have a choice join me and your family will remain alive and well or fight me and you and your family will die. I give you this gift." Kira bit into Caleb's neck and started drinking his blood. "As you lay here turning into a vampire, I'm going to turn your buddy. Don't worry I wont kill him yet." Kira said with an evil smirk. Caleb could hear Paul arguing and fighting with Kira. "Now Paul hold still this will only take a second." No" "C'mon its like a little tingle in your neck." "NO" "Fine Ill do it the hard way." Kira then knocked out Paul and drugged his body outside. She then started cradling him and stroking his hair in front of Caleb so he could see. "OK when he wakes up tell him I was cradling him and stuff cause I know he hates Gelflings." she giggled. Kira then bit into Paul's neck and started drinking his blood. She then threw him on Caleb, and said "Now if you don't mind i got a nation to conquer." Kira started walking down the war torn streets cutting down any human who opposed her. Her favorite weapon was her five foot long sword an .357 magnum. Kira made it to capitol hill where her Gelfling special forces (the vampires) were waiting for her.

Jen came out and asked Kira "What do we do with the president and all the senators?'' "Just put them as workers like i said cause they are non combatants. Kira's army races across the U.S. No other country knew of the attack for days due to the loss of coms worldwide. Caleb and Paul woke from their slumber. "Ugh what happened?" Paul asked. "Well me and you got turned into vampires by Kira I think and Kira knocked you out and she cradled you and stroked your hair." Caleb responded. "NO!" Paul shouted. "Why did she cradle me and touch me why?" Caleb and Paul got up and searched their way out of the city and to get back home. They managed to find a vehicle outside the city and they then escaped the burning ruins of DC. A knock at The front door woke up Adena. She cracked the door a little with a shotgun in hand. Kira smiled and said, "What you don't trust a fellow Gelfling?'' Adena flew the door open and hugged Kira. "How did you...nevermind who cares the kids should be awake and i want you to meet them." said Adena. "Kids this is Queen Kira from my home world of Thra. Kira this is my sixteen year old daughter Kathrine and my ten year old son Clancy." "They are wonderful children. Do any of them have musical talent?" asked Kira. "I do your majesty." responded Kat. "Wonderful can I hear?" Kira calmed down, seeing a young Gelfling well half Gelfling thrive on earth. "Well I don't have my band with me." Kat said. "O whats your band's name and what kind of music do you play and what position are you in the band?" "Well the band is called Sacrificed Lamb. We're a female fronted death metal band and I'm the lead singer." "O ok well ill come back tomorrow then and soon you'll have fellow Gelflings to play with.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Early the next morning, Adena woke up to hear gunfire and shouting. She looked outside her window to see human soldiers fighting the Gelflings. Adena woke up Kathrine and told her to take her brother to the basement. Kathrine grabbed her brother and hid in the basement as she was told. Adena grabbed the survival gear, the shotgun and the assault rifle. They hunkered down until the fighting stopped. Outside the fighting was intense as close quarter and hand to hand fighting erupted. The humans almost won until twenty five Gelfling vampires rushed in and tore the humans to pieces. Heads, Limbs and intestines were strewed all over the neighborhood battlefield. One lone human survivor crawled away only to be stopped by Kira. Kira picked the soldier up and tore off a huge chunk of meat from his throat with her fangs, which left his head dangling over his chest. Jen came rushing over to her saying "Kira honey we have secured most of the United states. The only obstacle are the humans that fortified themselves along the Appalachian mountains. I told the troops to fortify their positions until we get a force behind them." "Well done dear have you established a place where the non combatant prisoners will be kept till we find them a place to reside?" asked Kira "Yeah we got a huge piece of land set aside in the state called Kansas." answered Jen. "Alright then take all the civilians and consolidate them in the middle of town and don't forget to take anything they can use for a weapon." Kira said to her troops. "Now Jen come with me." She said to her husband. Kira took Jen inside Adena's house. They went in her room and Kira congratulated Jen with his victories. Kira then took her clothes off and Jen's as well and they had sex on Adena's bed. Adena opened the basement door that led outside. She and the children were met by Kira's soldiers. Without a fight in fear for their lives, they went peacefully with the soldiers. Caleb and Paul made it back to Caleb's home. They burst inside and Caleb shouted for his wife and kids. Kira came out of the bedroom naked to greet them. "Ah Caleb, Paul how are my crazy friends doing? I hope your here to surrender and go peacefully to the camps where you will live in peace with your family." "No Kira I will never be a slave to you. Now that I'm a vampire like you, I'll just stop you and end this horrible war." Caleb said. He then lunged forward to attack Kira, but she was to quick and blocked his punch. She then used her telepathy powers to obtain her nearby Bowie knife and thrust it through Caleb's body. Paul tried to help but just as he made his move, Jen shot him which inflicted a fatal wound to his abdomen. Paul then escaped the house and into the woods. Kira, still naked, knelt down over Caleb and motioned to Jen to leave. She then started toying with Caleb by inflicting wounds that demobilized him. "Strange I thought you wanted to live a long time with your family."Kira began to say. "That's why I turned you into a vampire so you could live a long time with Adena and the kids. Nope not you, you were like fuck you Kira for being so generous I want to do my own goddamn thing and be a hero to humanity. Now look at you now hero you want to see badass I'll show you badass." Caleb chuckled a little bit. "You got that from The Devil's Rejects, good movie." Kira just rolled her eyes and stabbed him through his skull. Kira then kissed his lifeless lips and she ordered a couple of soldiers to bury him under the basement. Before they took Caleb's body, Kira took his wedding ring and the Celtic cross necklace Adena gave him for an anniversary present. Kira got dressed and went to find Adena and tell her a false story about Caleb's death. Kira and Jen took one of Caleb's cars and drove to where the humans were being held. She decided to play one of Caleb's cds and she then started thinking. "Should I kill an entire race of creatures or just become ruler, and what if Caleb's only intention was to save his race from me. O my God I'm no different than the Skeksis. Dammit! Well fine I'll do it differently. Yes instead of killing every human or breed them out, I'll just have them all bow down to me as queen so I can rule over two races." Back at Caleb's house, Paul quickly and quietly creped through the house looking for any signs of were the Gelflings put Caleb's body.

Paul made his way down stairs to the basement. He saw a plaque with Caleb's name and R.I.P written on it. Paul knelt down at the grave of his best friend and began to cry. "Those Gelflings are going to pay their all going to die for this." A arm then burst through the dirt floor. Paul jumped back and whipped out his colt 1911 modded to fire a .50 cal round and shot the creature in the head while yelling die zombie. The corpse then spoke "Is that anyway to greet your bro?" "O MY God Caleb your alive but how?" asked Paul. "Well I have no idea, but heck you want to end this war?" asked Caleb. "Hell yeah!" Paul said. Paul then shot Caleb again. "Can you please stop shooting me?" asked Caleb. "No! I'm having fun, now I can shoot you and not feel bad."Paul answered. Caleb and Paul then began a shooting match. "Wait wait stop Paul we are literally wasting ammo on each other. We need to save the rounds for the evil Gelflings." said Caleb. "OK were do you think we start?" asked Paul. "I say we go up in the Appalachians and help defend the last defence of America." Caleb suggested. "Good plan just like the hillbillies." Months later, Kira addressed the human survivors and told them that they will live in peace if they accept her as Queen. Anyone who refused would be forced to be slaves. Some people bowed to her instantly while others were made slaves and were forced to work in the mines to dig for special recourses like coal, granite,and other priceless materials. Kira finally made it to one of Kathrine's concerts a year later. After the concert, Kira recruited Kathrine into her Imperial guard, and become an elite soldier. Kat asked "How can I become an elite soldier I'm not a vampire." "Easy I'll turn you into one." Kira took Kathrine into Kira's royal bed chamber. Kira kissed Kat's neck, then stopped and asked "You are eight teen right?" "Yeah I'll be nine teen this October." Kat answered. Kira smiled and began kissing Kat again. Kira then bit into Kat's neck and began the process of vampirism. Kathrine fainted in Kira's arms. A couple of hours later, Kathrine woke up to see Kira's brown eyes starring down at her. Kira kissed Kat on the lips. "You OK Kat?" she asked. "Yeah." Kathrine answered. Kathrine then felt her fangs. Kira smiled and said "Rest now. Your training will start in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

The following morning, Kathrine woke up to Kira jumping up and down on her bed. "Wake up Kat wake up time for your training, c'mon wake up!" Kathrine rolled over and said. "Wow your excited for some strange reason. When is breakfast?" "O yeah I had like a half a bottle of Jim Beam. So yeah I'm kinda fucked up right now, but breakfast starts as soon as your done with lesson one. (hiccup)."Kira said. "How the hell you gonna teach me while drunk off your ass?" Kat asked. "Jin will teach you cause I'm going (hiccup) going to bed move over." Kira pushed Kathrine off the bed and laid down on on it and quickly fell asleep. Kathrine got dressed in her workout clothes from home and met Jin outside. "Morning Jin" "Morning Kat, ready to start cause this one is easy." asked Jin "Yeah what is it"? Kat asked "Well you simply sprint to the targets up ahead and "kill" them with anything you have, even your claws and teeth. Now choose two weapons from this table, these will be your close combat weapons." "You and Kira played call of duty didn't ya?" Asked Kat. "Yep those games had really good ideas." Jen answered. Kat chuckled a little and chose a shotgun without the buttstock and a broad sword. Jen started the timer as Kat sprinted down the line. With lightning speed and fluid motions, she cut down the targets. After she sliced one target, she spun a 180 and shot another one with the shot gun. Jen then shouted. "OK your out of ammo and your blade is gone. What do you do?" Kat dropped her weapons and took out the final targets with her claws and teeth. "Well done Kathrine. You sprinted thirty yards, took out fifteen targets with your weapons and the other ten with claws and teeth in a minute and thirty seconds!" Jen said with excitement. "Whoo breakfast time!" Kat responded. Kathrine and Jin ate a good breakfast with eggs, waffles, bacon, biscuits, and orange juice. When they got back to the mansion, Jen told Kat that if she can jump or climb to the fourth floor to her room, she can have the rest of the day off. Kat smiled and managed to jump to the third floor and climbed the rest with ease. Kathrine forgot about Kira in her bed, so instead of bugging her, Kathrine sat in her recliner and called to her mother and brother instead. Kira woke up and stumbled to the toilet to throw up. She then stumbled back into bed. Kathrine thought she looked so funny with her pink hello kitty shorts and black slipknot shirt. After a few more hours of Kira's annoying snoring, she finally woke up. Kat moved to sit next to her. "How you feeling?'' Kat asked. "Like shit. How did the training go?'' "Great. I did the run kill test in a minute thirty and i can scale a building pretty well." responded Kat. "Awesome. One last test and its tomorrow. I want to see how well you can fight hand to hand like martial arts shit." "OK I'm sure I can kick your ass if you show up drunk again." Kathrine said jokingly. "That wont happen babe i promise you that." Kira said while giving Kat a kiss on the cheek. "So are you bisexual or something?" asked Kathrine. "Whats does bisexual mean?" Kira responded. "Well you'll have sexual relations with both men and women." "Ewe no what made you think I would have sex with a female?" said Kira. "Cause one you asked if I was eighteen before you turned me into a vampire and you keep kissing me." responded Kat "O I'm sorry I thought human teen girls like kissing each other only if their eighteen. I just wanted you to not fear me." Kira said with confusion. "No no Kira not all human girls like kissing each other, and I like you if you kissed me or not. I just wish dad and uncle Paul was here so we can freak them out. Their terrified of vampires actually." "So we can still be friends?" asked Kira. "Shoot we can be more than that. Lets be like best friends sisters almost just different mothers." said Kathrine. "I love that idea!" Kira said with excitement. "So Kira who's mansion was this anyways?" asked Kat. "It was the mayor's of this town." she responded. "So you want to grab some coffee or something Kat?" "Sure'' Kathrine and Kira spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. They had so much in common, the same food taste, love of music, they both have beautiful singing voices and love nature. They then both got matching cars together. After a long day of shopping and hanging out, Kira and Kathrine relaxed on the couch back at the mansion and watched Japanese cartoons while eating popcorn and drinking soda. Kira also convinced Kat that the Gelflings should rule the world over humans.

The ridge line on the blue ridge parkway fell silent after hours of endless gunfire. A Gelfling commander ordered a platoon of soldiers to the top and secure it. A soldier came over the radio. "_Sir the hill is clear and all human combatants are dead or they retreated. _Well that was easy Kira might give this company metals." The soldiers head suddenly fell off his shoulders and a voice rang out. "So you creatures think you can take this hill so easily, well I am here to deny you your right in having it." The soldiers began shooting at this person but he wouldn't die. All he did was gut the soldiers into pieces. The commander and the rest of the company raced up the hill. The commander gasped. "By the creator I never seen this kind of slaughter before." "O you aint seen nothing yet" a voice said from behind "Reveal yourself!" shouted the commander. "Alright I'll give you the curtesy." The figure stepped into the light. It was Caleb. "Now that you seen me I wish you good bye." Caleb then swiftly killed the rest of the company with his duel sacred swords. "That was sweet dude." "Thanks Paul, there is another company down the hill so go and take a nice stroll." Paul grinned and started his way down the mountain. Paul walked in the Gelfling camp and the soldiers just stared at them in disbelieve. "Good evening Gelfs how is your evening?'' A soldier started shooting at Paul."Awww not good well let me put you to sleep." Paul started unloading his custom 1911s at the soldiers making quick work of them. Gelfling blood soaked the walls and beds of their barracks. Paul then deeply inhaled the bloody mists that covered the camp. Paul then signaled Caleb to come down and to take anything they found they could use. Caleb and started raiding the kitchens for food and coffee. Caleb then spotted the motor pool with a couple of working vehicles. "Paul lets go and get my wife and kids from the city." "Sure lets hope their there." Paul and Caleb got inside the city and found the little section of the city that the humans resided in. "How do we find them?'' asked Caleb. Paul found a directory and found where Adena and the kids stayed. "Wow Caleb Kira must like your family they got one of the best houses in the area." Caleb and Paul made it to the apartment Adena was staying in. Caleb heard Adena talking to Clancy and so he knocked on the door. Adena opened the door and her heart sank when she saw her husband. "O my God your alive how Kira said that your truck exploded." Yeah about that. She got angry and accidentally stabbed me then buried me in the basement, but she turned me into a vampire before hand so yeah I survived that ordeal. Where is my Kathrine?" Caleb asked. "She went to train to become one of Kira's top soldiers." Adena answered. "So my daughter is a vampire now... SWEET." "Your happy about our daughter becoming a vampire?" "Yeah cause she wont have to work out in the streets or brothels." "So you want me and Clancy to go with you and Paul to live like cavemen in the mountains?'' "No cause its in the Blue ridge parkway and there are some high class cabins up there with plumbing, electricity, running water, and cable t.v. "What about Kat?' asked Adena. "She will be alright. She is living better than all of us. Hell maybe she'll convince Kira that this invasion is stupid and she needs to live peacefully with humans." "Alright let me get Clancy and I ready for the move and we will be right with you." Paul pulled Caleb aside. "Dude why did you make Kira out like she is just a stupid alien who accidentally kills people?'' "Cause I don't want Adena to know that her daughter works for a tyrant who is worst than Hitler when it comes to your race becoming the master race." Caleb and Paul got Adena and Clancy to the mountain estate. The next day, Adena and Caleb went shopping. People then started to stare at Adena. Then the insults started pouring out. The chief of police then walked over and told Adena to leave cause she is a Gelfling. Caleb then made threats to the others about tearing them apart. "Adena is not one of them. How about you talk to her and treat her like a human and you'll might like her." he said. Adena never had anymore threats again after that. She was even invited to town functions. She still kept wondering about Kathrine and her training.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Back at the mansion, Jin watched his wife and Kathrine spare using different types of martial arts. "Nice block there Kat." said Kira. "Thanks you taught me well." she responded. A messenger then ran to Kira to give her a message. Kira and Kat ended the lesson so Kira could talk to the human leaders of the other remaining countries she didn't take yet. The leaders were from England, Germany, Russia, China and Saudi Arabia. Kira promised them they could continue to rule over their lands if they would simply join her. The leaders all discussed that they will join Kira only if she eliminated all resistance in America by taking the whole Appalachian mountain range. Kira thanked them and gave them rooms to stay in while she takes the mountains. Kira grabbed Kathrine and told her to suite up and get ready. Kira called all the commanders to muster the army to prepare to take the mountains by force. Kira laid out a map of the known human positions. "Kat I'm giving you twenty five vampire soldiers so you can hit the weak spot here and then you need to secure this point of the town here and when the army rushes forward, you'll be our flanking element. Tonight America will belong to the Gelflings." Kathrine's armor was much like Kira's only without the spikes on the shoulders. Kat rushed to her mom's apartment only to find it messy and no one was found. Kat asked a neighbor where her mom and kid brother was at. The woman told her that they were takin to the mountains. Kat stormed out full of rage and hatred. She knew her mom and brother might be killed for being Gelflings. Kat positioned her troops at the flank of the mountain ready for the next move. Adena came back from shopping all bloodied and bruised. "What happened Adena?" asked Caleb. "Kira's army is here and the villagers blame me for bringing the army here." With anger Caleb took his wife and son away from any fighting to head back to the city. "Paul if you see Kat anywhere tell her that her mom and brother are alright. They just escaped from the battle." "Fine I'll stay here and give the message then I'm popping smoke and getting out as well." Kira then gave the order and the whole army surged forward. Kat and her twenty five soldiers ran to the supply cache while killing a few humans. Soon afterward, the whole town was engaged in hand to hand fighting. Kat searched every building and shack for her mother and brother. She then spotted the estate up on the hill and took a couple of vampires with her to scout the place out. They walked inside and the two soldiers with Kat were shot in the head. Kat ducked behind the couch. "How can a human kill two vampires so easily like that." "Cause I'm a vampire myself Kathrine and I have blessed bullets, my silly niece. Kat jumped up and shouted "Uncle Paul!" She then gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Where is my mom and brother?'' "They escaped back to the city and I think you should go and find them." Paul told her. "Why aren't you helping the humans uncle Paul?" "Cause I aint risking my neck for a bunch of ungrateful people who almost killed your mother for being a Gelfling." Full of rage of what her uncle told her, Kathrine stormed out of the house and started killing any human that wasn't dead living inside the town, except the young children. Paul then snuck out the back door and ran towards the city. On the way back, Kira sent a runner to get the leaders to her council chamber. The leaders were waiting when Kira walked into the room. Her clothes were torn in places and her two swords were bloodied. With a grin she said "Good evening gentleman I have now conquered all of America and will now move my office to the capitol building in D.C. So here are the papers we agreed on." The leaders signed the documents and as Kira put the papers into a file, she snapped her fingers which signaled Kat to kill the five leaders. "OK Kira why did I kill those men again?" asked Kat. "Because now that they signed over their countries to me, I can put whoever I want in command of the country without loosing more soldiers. Poor fools didn't know that Gelflings rule the earth now. O my God I done it. I rule the Earth now." Kira fainted. Kat picked up Kira and took her to her room. There Kat took Kira's clothes off so Kira could breath easier. Kira woke up and said. "How the hell did I get to bed and what happened to my pants." "I took them off so you could breath better cause you fainted. Do you feel any discomfort at all fighting while wearing a thong under your pants?'' "Nope cause I don't know where Jen and I would have sex. Gelflings are very sexually active." "OK... so I guess your giving me one of the countries." "Yep. You get first choice." "AWESOME I choose England." Kat then sent messengers all over the city to find her mother and brother. They were brought to the mansion and Kat gave them a huge hug and told them they were moving to England. "So your telling me that my daughter a half Gelfling, is the Governor of England." "Yes mother isn't it wonderful, I wish dad was here to see me." "Well someone is hear to see you." "Hey Kat why are you covered in blood?" Kat ran and gave Caleb a hug while crying into his shoulder. Caleb looked into is daughters face and asked. "I need to see Kira." Kat showed him the door and Caleb walked in and a scream came from Kira's mouth "Whats wrong Kira? A spider?" Kira gave Caleb a hug and he whispered in her ear. "If you missed me so much why did why di you try to kill me?" "I'm so sorry Caleb please forgive me I didn't want to do it but you would have stopped me from my objective which I now hold in my hands. "What was that?" "The entire world." she said as she starred into Caleb's eyes. "So you done it you finally done it. The war is over you won." Caleb left the room quietly. two Years later, Caleb and Paul met at their usual pub in Belfast, Ireland. "Well Paul, I guess Kira is keeping all the humans alive. So no worries I guess." "I bro but just remember, Hitler didn't mediately start killing the Jews. They were first labeled and had their property takin from them. Kathrine was taken back to her palace while being escorted by her new boyfriend Gyr the Gelfling. What turned her on about Gyr was that he knew how to play any instrument and he was also a fearsome warrior. Gyr picked up Kat and kicked opened the bedroom door. Kat caught Jin and Kira having sex in her bed. "Jin, Kira why are you in my bed. I have dozens of bedrooms why did you pick mine?" "For one we wanted to give you guys a surprise party just for being you. Second me and Jin got horny and well shit happens, and third we got alcohol for you." Kat just smiled and she introduced Gyr to them and the party began with loud music, booze, and sex. Caleb and Paul then headed back to Kathrine's palace to see how she was doing. They stopped when they saw what looked like two people having sex. Caleb looked got a quick glance and noticed it was Kat. Who is that guy she's with. Caleb then ran through the palace and knocked on the door. "Just one second babe. Come in." Kat said. Caleb walked in. "O hi dad. This is my fiance Gyr, he just proposed to me isn't that awesome." Yeah my daughter is getting married." "Why the hell wasn't I told bout your guy here?" "Cause dad we dream fasted and we were chosen to be together." "Right I forgot about that dream fasting thing." "Kat I'll talk to you as soon as your done. As soon a Caleb closed the door, Kat started moaning and screaming again. "Your getting soft on me Caleb. Normally you would have railed into her." said Paul. Yeah well I'm going to try harder with Clancy and these new twins that Adena had." "Dude I figured you would have like ten kids by now." said Paul. "Yeah well she had a miscarry before and after Clancy so it was pretty hard for her. I just hope my Kat wont turn into a tyrant like Kira.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

One hundred years later earth's human population became endangered. Kira's new world order came into effect. Kira's storm troopers ravaged human homes to exterminate humanity. Each leader of each country decided if the humans would be slaughtered or sent into segregation camps. Most of these camps consisted of horrible living conditions with long wooden rooms that were drafty and could only hold a hundred people. About all rooms were spilling out forcing humans to live out in the elements. One was so bad in Brazil that the Gelfling Governor ordered the whole camp to be burned to the ground with the humans inside. The camps inside the United States were almost like the old Nazi death camps. Kira and Jen took pleasure in taking the most fit individuals into a secure room and drink their blood. To Caleb's horror his daughter Kathrine created the second worst system were she used humans to test new military weapons. Clancy became a general in the imperial guard. Caleb fathered six more children with Adena. All of them became doctors or police officers. Adena died two years ago due to a broken heart that her own daughter is one of the causes to human suffering. "Paul we need to do something about this damn holocaust that's going on." "What are you thinking of cousin, brother?" asked Paul. "Easy. We assassinate the key leaders in each country." "Dude that will take a long time and the human race will crumble before then. We need to take out the Five most responsible." said Paul. "Paul I cant kill my first two children you know that." "And let humanity die Caleb. You know they would not hesitate to kill you. Clancy already tried, by orders of Kathrine. They know your weak." "I'm not weak Paul." "Then don't let them win and accomplish what Hitler tried almost two hundred years ago." "OK who do we start with?" asked Caleb. "Number one. Clancy. Number two. Gyr. Number three. Kathrine. Number four. Jen. The last one is Kira. Once she is dead we establish a new government with leaders from both species. Caleb and Paul were interrupted by soldiers trying to arrest them. They quickly killed the soldiers and moved to another hiding spot to plan for the assassinations. They gathered their equipment and began to head to Berlin, Germany where Clancy was staying before he started the human hunt in the rest of Europe. "Clancy sir another patrol failed to kill your father and uncle." "Yeah I figured. Dad was always the crafty one for some strange reason. Yet he and my uncle were always the family clowns so I could never get how they are so hard to kill." Caleb and Paul smuggled them selfs on a plane for their wanted pictures were allover the world. "Hey Paul why are we wanted again?" Cause Caleb you almost killed Jen for shooting a human prisoner." "What happened to Mike by the way? He never contacted us when the Gelflings first arrived." wondered Caleb. "Maybe it's because we haven't been able to use our phones for a century." remarked Paul. The plane landed and Paul and Caleb grabbed their gear and snuck off away from any crowds. They soon found themselves near a race track with a race about to end. It was a drift race. "Wow Mike would love this." said Caleb. A purple car crossed the finish line first which signaled the end of the race. Paul and Caleb got closer as Gelfling girls ran and flew towards the winner. The champion got out of his car and took his helmet off, it was Mike. As mike smiled at the crowd, his fangs shined in the light which meant someone turned him into a vampire. Caleb and Paul followed Mike away from the crowds. Caleb said "Hey you finally got all the women you ever wanted." "O my God. Paul and Caleb thought I never see you guys again." "So Mike who turned ya?" asked Paul. "Watch this documentary they made of me." Mike said. The documentary was about Mike's career and how in the midst of such hatred between two species, Kira turned this human racer into a vampire celebrity. "Wow they got that pretty well especially your girly scream when Kira bit you." said Paul.

"Yeah so what you guys bought to do? Actually if its what I think it is don't tell me I know nothing of your intent and want nothing to do with it. My dream came true so let me live it." "Sure Mike we'll hang out once were done with all this shit." said Caleb. Caleb and Paul left their friend again to take care of business. Caleb and Paul made it to Berlin. While eavesdropping on a bunch of soldiers, Paul found out where Clancy is staying. After killing two soldiers, Caleb and Paul walked into the hotel wearing their uniforms. Paul and Caleb were crawling through the ceiling, when Paul said. "I think we're lost." "What the fuck you mean we're lost." "I probably got us turned around.'' Caleb the slapped Paul then they began to wrestle around the flimsy air ducts. They fell through the ceiling into Clancy's room. "Guards!" yelled Clancy. Paul and Caleb killed the Guards with their silenced smgs. Clancy just froze starring at his father. "Dad I'm sorry it was Kathrine she made me do it. These stupid humans also drove me to it I'm glad I'm hunting them down hahahahahahaha!" BANG! Caleb shot and killed his son and began to cry. "I had to do it Paul." "I know bro lets get out of here and finish this once and for all."


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

"Alright so I guess this Gyr is next?" said Paul. "Yeah the Gelfling Dr. Mengele. So lets make sure he doesn't escape like the original ss doctor did." said Caleb. Caleb and Paul traveled back to England where Kathrine had her own camp at. The camp sat inside a valley. Sounds and screams could be heard from a mile away. Caleb and Paul took up a good vantage point on a hill above the camp. A truck was parked a little ways outside the main gate. It was out of site and a guard was changing a tire. Caleb and Paul crept through the forest and got behind the truck. After the soldier was done fixing the tire, he went to relive himself giving Paul and Caleb the opportunity to sneak inside the truck. Paul closed the door behind him and they discovered that the van is carrying chemicals and tools. They hoped that the van wont tip over. The van stopped and backed into what sounded like a garage. "Your new shipment of chemicals has arrived doctor Gyr." said a soldier. "Thank you soldier. Dammit, Kathrine is calling me to come home shes horny. Get this stuff downloaded and ready for me to use in the morning. Gyr left the garage just as soldiers opened the doors to the van. Paul and Caleb had their silenced 1911s ready. They shot every soldier in the garage, and destroyed the chemicals. Gyr came back in "Stupid me I forgot my ke...ys." "Well hello son-in-law how are you doing? He looks pale bro I think he needs to go to bed." "Agreed." Paul and Caleb double tapped Gyr in the back of the head. So what do we do about Kathrine. Go to her house or wait for her to come here?" asked Paul "Go to her house and keep her there." "What. Caleb what are you talking about?'' "It was easy for me to kill Clancy cause he was dieing anyways. Paul he had stage three cancer. He always said he never wanted to die slow and agonizing. He wanted to die with a bullet in him to make him look brave. So I granted his wish." "So were going to keep Kathrine in her house until we kill Jen and Kira?" aked Paul. "Yep." Paul started up Gyr's car and Caleb gathered his materials that he needed to make sure Kathrine gets back to normal. As they were driving along the highway, The stopped at a gas station. Jen was there filling up his vehicle. Jen then pulled into a parking spot and looked like he was waiting on someone. They didn't see any sign of Kira inside the gas station. So Caleb full of anger at what Jen and Kira did to his daughter and Earth. He walked up, opened Jen's door and started beating his face in. Jen fell out of the car with blood pouring out of his wounds. Caleb then stepped on his neck which killed him. Caleb quickly jumped into the car and Paul drove off. Not knowing that Kira was at the camp, she then pulled in right as they pulled out. Kira then saw Jen's lifeless body on the ground. "O my God Jen JEN no no no please God no NOOOOO! Kira held her dead husband in her arms as she kept looking around for any help until she spotted a security camera. Kira tore the gas stations doors off their hinges and started screaming at the clerks. "You pieces of fucking shits! Didn't you see my husband getting mauled out their! O shit." Kira saw that the clerks were all dead with gunshot wounds to head. Kira watched the security camera to find out who killed her husband. It was too dark outside for her to tell so she zoomed it in. The face on the screen looked liked Caleb's. "Grrrrahhhhh Caleb you fuck I'm going to rip your heart out and eat it." Kira called Kathrine. "Kat your uncle and father killed your husband and mine. I know sweety I know well kill them don't worry." A beeping started coming from the counter. Kira looked over and spotted a bomb. Kira jumped out and covered her head. The explosion was just big enough to take out the security camera monitor. "Really Paul. You were five minutes to late." Paul and Caleb pulled up to Kathrine's mansion. Caleb and Paul split up and took different sections of the mansion. Caleb walked down the hallway until he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. He then felt his hands being bound behind his back then blacked out. Paul walked into a room and spotted a red flashing light coming from a closet. He looked in the closed and the light turned solid. Paul felt something sharp like a needle hit his neck. He stumbled out the window and landed in the yard. Before he loss consciousness, Paul crawled into the woods to hide. Kathrine walked up to the broken window and could see Paul. "Kira, I can't find Paul anywhere." "That's alright Kat, I got your dad." "He's not my dad anymore, just a murderer. A human loving murderer."

Caleb woke up bound to a chair in a basement. Kathrine walked in with hatred in her eyes. ''Caleb why did you kill my husband and best friend." "Simply because you are all tyrants. You wish the extinction of humanity. You rule over them so they wouldn't do the same to you." "Wrong, like human history tells us, humans can and will take back a lost kingdom." said Kira. "Kathrine untie his hands I want to try something." "Umm sure Kira. Kira grabbed Caleb's hands and they both read each others memories. Caleb saw all of Kira's family killed before he and Paul came into her life and Kira witnessed the crazy moments Caleb had as a child and the battles he was in when he was in the military. "How did we dreamfast Kira?" "Humans and Gelflings are similar. In fact the only difference is bone structure wings and number of fingers. If you want to get technical, the Celtic tribes were a lot like Gelflings with the religion and stuff." "Wow Kira I had no idea, I should have taken you more serious. I didn't want you to be lonely. That's why we helped you kill the Garthim and skeksis. So why did you kill fizzgig." "Cause he always fucked things up. A very good example was just before Jen healed the Dark Crystal, we were just trying to sneak in and heal it but no. That stupid thing came in barking like O Kira I missed I don't care that there are things that can kill you bark bark bark." "Yeah I would have killed it as well. Anyways can I go now and maybe we can figure a different way for the Gelfling race to survive." remarked Caleb. "No I want to kill you!" Shouted Kira. Kira kicked Caleb to a corner of the room and they then began to fight hand to hand. Caleb slammed Kira against a wall and just as he about finished her by ripping her head off, Kira kicked him in the chin ending him flying. Caleb landed on a piece of rebar that went through his leg. Kira walked up and drove a blade through each of Caleb's hands pinning them to the wall. She then shoved a rag in his mouth and covered it with her left hand as she took her right hand to rip his heart out. It was easy for her with her sharp claws and strength. After she pulled it out, she watched Caleb's life escape his breath. Kira then bit into his heart and grew stronger. She looked over at Kat and told her that she would have Paul's heart. ''Kira, who would we get to help us with all the work that needs done?" "Don't worry Kat we'll find someone."


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Paul woke up in a puddle of his own blood. A huge piece of glass was stuck in his stomach. He got up and staggered back to the house. While stumbling over the furniture, he search the house for Caleb. Paul fell down the stairs leading to the basement. He saw Caleb's body. "Caleb NO NO NO DAMMIT NOOOO." A blade flew out of the darkness and chopped Paul's left leg. Kathrine walked up retrieving her blade. "So Paul how does it feel to be helpless?" "It sucks Kat what does this have to do with anything." "You killed my husband you punk." "O that yeah sorry I was trying to scare him to death." "Really you think I'm an idiot or something." "Well you are Caleb's child so yeah, I know you laugh like he does sometimes." "ENOUGH! Your mockery goes tiresome." "Hey I'm not mocking you. Or am I." Paul quickly pulled out his gun and shot Kathrine in the head. The bullet was blessed by a surviving human priest and a cross carved on the tip. Kat wasn't getting up. Paul forgot about his regenerating powers so he attached his leg back on his body. "Dang Adena told me something to place inside Caleb the next time he dies but I forget what it was. I need coffee." Paul walked to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. Kira stepped into the kitchen and pointed a gun at Paul. "Ahh well if it isn't the greedy little Gelfling who thinks everyone that isn't Gelfling is weak. Who also died due to a tiny blade going through her shoulder. You weakling." "Shut the Fuck up and die." Kira unloaded a whole magazine at Paul. "No it can't be your still alive." she said shockingly. "Yeah I been utilizing my vampire abilities and Both Caleb and myself been drinking a lot of blood, so, we can't be so easily killed." "I ripped out Caleb's heart by the way. That's what I'm going to do to you." Paul just smirked and grabbed Kira by the throat. "You know Kira I just remembered that I can revive Caleb by placing Adena's heart in his chest. I found out that you killed her and her dieing wish was to have her heart placed in Caleb's body if it ever gets ripped out." Paul picked up a nearby pipe from the wall and stabbed Kira through the heart Kira's scream was mixed with the blood pouring from her mouth. Paul finished the task by sinking his fang into her neck and drained her blood. Her lifeless body fell on the floor with a thud. "OK well that takes care of that lets try this." Paul carried a small cooler with him ever since Adena died. Paul pulled out the heart and placed it in Caleb's chest. The wounds healed up instantly and Caleb woke up. "Dahhhh Gelfling in a closet." "Yep he's back." Paul explained to Caleb about Adena's gift and how he killed Kat and Kira. Two years later Paul and Caleb met two Gelfling girls Tavra and Kel. "O my God Paul, stop making fun of my name." said Tavra "I'm sorry honey but Tavra sounds like tavern hahahahah ow!" Tavra hit Paul with her purse. Kel and Caleb started laughing hysterically. "See Paul dating Gelfling girls aren't that bad. Hell Tavra even knows how to shoot." said Caleb. "Yeah I know cause their are hardly any human girls left. Hey and if it wasn't for your stupid luck, we would have never met them." "You know why, cause a bunch of crazy cats jumped on my face and as started running and screaming, Kel said hey you got Cats on your face." "O girls listen to this funny human artist from a couple of centuries ago. Caleb and Paul had the girls listen to Weird Al Yankovic. "This guy is funny his song _Trapped in the Drive-Thru _reminds me of a date me and Caleb went on. Kel looked into Caleb's brown eyes and said "Why do you keep refering to Paul about dating Gelflings?' "Cause Paul always hated Gelflings until he met Tavra. Mainly cause she is everything that he ever wanted in a girl and you both are gothic which is kinda hot."

Paul and Caleb spent the rest of their lives with Tavra and Kel and they both had children. Caleb and Kel had seven while Paul and Tavra had ten. They were very happy and glad everything went well.


End file.
